1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home security devises. More specifically, the present invention relates to occupancy simulators for deterring burglary.
2. Discussion of Background
The physical security of people in their homes is of paramount importance. Locking doors and windows is a well known practice for increasing physical security of a home. Leaving interior or exterior lights on is another well known method for reducing the likelihood of a burglary. Many people feel sufficiently threatened by the possibility of burglary that they keep guns or other weapons to defend themselves and their property against intruders. To warn themselves that an intruder is lurking about, people may place reliance on devices ranging in sophistication from watchdogs to a home electronic security system having a variety of detectors which, when tripped by breaking a window or by opening of a door, touch off a siren. Usually, the barking of the dog or the wailing of the siren will alert not only the occupants but also the intruder and thereby deter the would-be burglar.
There are some devices that simulate an occupied home by sounds and shadows, sometimes tied to detectors at doors or widows. This approach may have the advantage of preventing an attempted burglary for it is believed that a burglar will not enter a house known to be occupied. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,183 issued to Fontaine, et al., 4,571,583 issued to Giordano, 4,212,007 issued to Reyes, et al., and 3,750,132 issued to Natter. The Natter device in particular, creates shadows in several rooms by using a set of cams to activate various appliances including radios and lamps. The lamps are fitted with revolving shadow casting devices.
These devices all have shortcomings. An occupancy simulator that simulates a routine too repeatedly can ironically become an announcement that the home is in fact not occupied because human behavior patterns vary. A simulator that is not true to the habits of the occupants may also be a tip off that the house is unoccupied. Finally, with the increase in the number of homes with security systems of one sort or another, an occupancy simulator that does not interface with the system is simply underutilized.
There is a need for a realistic, programmable, occupancy simulator that can be interconnected electrically with a home security system.